<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Crystals and Pearls by vminjoongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196238">Of Crystals and Pearls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminjoongie/pseuds/vminjoongie'>vminjoongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunter Park Jimin (BTS), Kid Fic, M/M, Mob Boss Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Choi Soobin, Vampire Choi Yeonjun, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminjoongie/pseuds/vminjoongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As one of the <em>S<em> ranked hunter tasked with killing <em>King<em>, Seoul's most notorious vampire, there is very little Park Jimin doesn’t know, but after having his son Soobin lead him to his boyfriend's boba shop to celebrate the finalization of his adoption, he’s not quite sure what to make of the blood red pearls.</em></em></em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Crystals and Pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some things to keep in mind:</p><p>-yeonjun was adopted by yoongi after his parents past away but lives with Jin part time so he can be zoned into the same school as his friends.</p><p>-"king" is a direct descendant of some of the first vampires and thus those he sires don't *have* to drink blood. King however does have to drink blood because he wasn't turned into a vampire/sired, rather born one.</p><p>+ I currently do not allow republications or translations of any kind, please respect this decision thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years Park Jimin has hated his job. Doing <em>this</em>. Being a vampire hunter especially when it’s really nothing more than a well-paying handicap. In short, it’s a burden. </p><p>When he spends his time killing vampires, taking one risky commission after another, it’s nothing but time-consuming and it leaves him aching. Missing what he<em>can </em>have but knowing it’s only so far from reach, that one little slip up could have years of hard work crumbling at his feet. </p><p>It’s not that he <em>hates </em>the job. He doesn’t. Initially he’d assumed he’d like having so much to do, not having a moment of unaccounted downtime so that fleeting anxieties will stay far <em>far </em>away. <em> Normally</em>, Jimin likes keeping himself busy. <em> Really</em>.</p><p>Now though, it’s far from ideal. Between mockingly blank documents, and appointments with the agency- <em> really </em>he needs all of the time off he can get. Any amount to show those he’s been meeting with that he’s serious- that <em>yes </em>he’ll be a good father and <em>no </em>theres no reason to take him suddenly being late as a warning of whats to come!</p><p>He has of course, already prepared for a shift in work. He’d already become an <em> S </em> ranked hunter months ago and with it he was afforded less missions and more fieldwork. All good things considering he’d be able to work while his kid was at school and otherwise be home. </p><p>Well, at least it would be <em>all good things </em>if he hadn’t <em>quite literally </em>walked into a fight where some poor <em> B </em> ranked hunter looked to be on deaths door, and then <em>he </em>had to file the paper work as he’d taken the kill. </p><p>The social worker hadn’t been impressed but it seems they were too far along in this process and she approved despite this because she only pushed forward the release forms and another ten minutes later he was leaving the building with the weight of a small toddler in his arms. </p><p>As of now, after so long, so much paper work and so many years of visiting with different people, despite his perceived failures of being single, being a <em> hunter</em>, all of his blood sweat and tears had paid off. </p><p>Of course, this wasn’t it. He’d still be subjected to visits as would anyone else, but now little else mattered because on paper he was a father, and with twinkling eyes smiling back up at him he found it hard to keep from grinning.</p><p>Really, on a day like today, one so good and bright, despite his cheek still stinging from where it had been split open during his earlier fight, he found it impossible to deny his own happiness.</p><p>Honestly, Jimin had had his doubts. He was single, gay, and a <em> hunter</em>, subjected to death and violence daily. Really, he wouldn’t have faulted the agency if they had decided he wouldn’t be the right fit. </p><p>On top of this, he had never imagined himself becoming a father, especially a <em> single </em>father and just a few years out of college, but for Soobin, it had been a no brainer. Many children needed homes. He imagined many were sweet (though not as kind as his son), before Soobin though, no one really ever stood out to him.</p><p>He supposed it was probably because he had saved him on his first mission, and fresh out of the academy. Before then, working unlicensed, he'd saved many children from vampires, seen them off to one orphanage or another. </p><p>Dropping Soobin off, he had been asked if he had ever considered adopting. He <em>hadn't</em>, but he hadn't been against the idea either and twenty three months later as a foster parent he was <em>finally!- </em>a father.</p><p>Jimin isn’t sure it’s possible to be so happy. </p><p><em> Well</em>, perhaps when he’s with Seokjin, but thats a different type of happy. <em> Disgustingly in love </em>as Soobin had so kindly put it in front of half of his friends and before he’d even told him that they were more than friends. He loved the kid and so that was probably the only reason Jimin hadn’t promptly found a corner to curl up and die in. </p><p>Soobin seemed to be just as happy as he is. He’s not sure if he understands <em>why </em>a little piece of paper means so much when they already live together, but he’d promised to buy him boba tea to celebrate the unknown so he’s at least happy at <em>that</em>, periodically fighting to squirm out from his arms and into traffic. </p><p>“<em>Jimin- </em> The shop- <em> Jimin boba-!</em>” Soobin pulls on the string of his hoodie insistently, his other hand moving to point to the shop he’d guided them to all on his own. <em> “Jimin!</em>” </p><p>“Yes Soobin I see,” Jimin sighs, lips struggling somewhere between wry amusement and distress. </p><p><em> How </em>he knows where this particular shop is, is a bit concerning, especially given he’s <em>eight, </em> and absolutely should <em>not </em>be wondering away on his way home from school!</p><p>This part of Seoul is relatively vampire-free, but still, Jimin isn't stupid. He knows some still live as humans, hiding amongst them and it wouldn't be <em>too </em>difficult to trick some poor child into coming with them.</p><p>As it is, Jimin can see Jin’s apartment from here, so he’s hopeful Soobin had just seen it on their way over before. </p><p>He’s hopeful, but still worried.</p><p>If theres any luck, then word of Soobins adoption will get out and the vampires will know to leave him alone. As a now <em> S </em> ranked hunter, they <em>should </em>leave him alone. Not many are bold enough to try something, but if ever one’s too...</p><p><em> No. </em> He shakes the thought from his mind. This is a <em> good </em>day! He shouldn't think of such things. At least not when his son is unsettling perceptive for his age and might notice his snowballing anxieties. </p><p>Shaking himself, he pushes open the door to the small shop and steps inside. Instantly he’s greeted with the warm smell of freshly baked goods and citrusy teas. </p><p>As he steps up to the counter, Soobin suspiciously silent in his arms, his pace falters and smile drops.</p><p>"<em>Jin!?" </em></p><p>"Jin <em>hyung!</em>" The elder doesn’t even bother to look up from the binder lying on the counter, pencil stilling as he finally shifts his gaze to him and Soobin, plush lips twitching up ever so slightly. </p><p>"You work <em>here!?</em>" He tightens his grip around Soobin, biting back a frown as the child fights to get a closer look at the display.</p><p>After a moment, Seokjin nods, black hair bobbing cutely, a stark contrast to what he knows to be his naturally dubious demeanor.</p><p><em> Seokjin</em>, he’s known for years now. <em> Loved </em>for years and been together for several as well. Knowing him for so long, there’s very little he doesn’t know about him. </p><p>One thing he <em>does </em>know, has known since high school, is that his boyfriend doesn’t exactly operate a <em> legal </em>business. </p><p>He doesn’t know what it’s even in, he has his suspicions, but Seokjin is always quick to deny anything he’s hinted at, desperate to keep him out of it. </p><p>Whatever it is he does, with this- this <em>boba </em>shop as a front, and doesn’t want <em>him</em>, an S ranked hunter to know of<em>...well</em>, he knows his boyfriend isn’t printing counterfeits or anything safe!</p><p>This, doesn’t soothe his heart. He knows his boyfriend can take care of himself...but...<em> but...! </em></p><p><em>Why the fuck-</em> <em>would his little Soobinie know where this place was!? Especially </em>when it’s common knowledge that Seokjin works whatever illegal business he does- from his shop. </p><p><em> This!- </em>shop!</p><p>Seokjin seems to be thinking the same as him, lips parted with a wordless <em>wait a minute- </em>and nose scrunched up ever so slightly with a slight flush. </p><p>In short his boyfriend is cute- <em> very </em>cute, almost cute enough for his horror to falter with the urge to wrap his arms around him, but holy <em> fuck </em>is he going to kill him!</p><p>Why does <em> Soobin </em>get to know about this but <em>he </em>doesn’t!</p><p>Better yet- how did Soobin even keep this from him?! </p><p>Soobin tells him everything- <em> everything </em>and he sometimes wishes he wouldn’t because it’s hard enough to explain why Soobin <em>might </em>feel sad about his friend staying home sick from school, only to have his weary theories and attempts at explaining that it’s normal, interrupted by a sudden <em> Oh! Beomgyu said Mrs.Lee had adult grape juice in her bottle and she fell asleep in class today</em>. </p><p>He shoots his son an accusatory look, at <em>this </em>being kept from him, said child now sitting stiff in his arms as he seems to recognize that he’s not very happy with his sudden enlightenment.</p><p>"<em>Seokjinnie</em>," Jimin starts, inhaling sharply in an attempt to still his slight paranoia.</p><p>He knows reasonably, Seokjin will keep Soobin safe as if he were his own. Then again, what if one of his clients see’s the child? Thinks to use him as leverage somehow?</p><p>
  <em> What if he learns curse words from one of them- </em>
</p><p>"Jiminie....love of my life...most beautiful human...What brings you and Soobinnie here?" Seokjin looks as if he’s fighting back embarrassment, unsure of if it will win him sympathy or not when it’s recognized.</p><p>The elder settles for a shy smile as he wrings his hands behind his back. He looks anything but innocent.</p><p>"We finalized the adoption...He's <em> Park Choi Soobin </em> now." Despite himself, he can’t keep the smile out of his tone. He <em>could </em>one day be Park <em> Kim </em> Choi Soobin but Jimin knows better than to hope for such a thing.</p><p>Seokjin's eyes widen ever so slightly as he seems to remember their earlier phone call.</p><p>"<em>Oh! </em>Why didn't you text me! You said you'd let me know the moment it was signed off on!" Seokjin gasps, as he spins around, eyes darting around the back counters. "Soobin what kind of boba do you want?" </p><p>"Red!" </p><p>"<em>Strawberry!</em>" Seokjin corrects, grinning as he pulls several jars from the counter to a blender. Sensing his gaze, Seokjin's smile shifts. "<em>Hey! </em> Boba is a good front! And everything is perfectly safe during the day...Soobin usually walks Yeonjun home...here..." <em> in exchange for free boba tea</em>, Seokjin <em>doesn’t </em>say but the amused pout on his lips and the elder seeming to know which red his order is is vocal enough.</p><p>Yeonjun, is not Seokjin's child but still lives with him so that he can be zoned into the same school as his friends. The two are friends...if he can call it that. </p><p><em> Friends </em>seems to be putting it lightly but he doesn’t particularly want to label children's relationships as anything but that, even if the Yeonjun does proudly proclaimed they’re <em>soulmates </em>to everyone with the misfortune of listening.</p><p>"...how <em>safe...?" </em>Jimin asks as a maroon cup is pushed into eager hands. His boyfriends lips grow flat as he rounds the counter, sitting down on a stool and shifting his head for him to follow suit.</p><p>"Safe enough....no one comes here for pickups before eleven pm...plus pickups are always done by third parties...like uber eats...no one wants to risk coming here directly, they usually call it in beforehand...." </p><p>Hesitantly, he finds himself nodding. It doesn’t sound <em>too </em>bad. So long as no <em>actual </em>bad people are coming in regularly he supposes he’s okay with it. After a moment, he finds himself smiling. </p><p>Seokjin would never do anything to jeopardize Soobin. <em> Or </em> Yeonjun and seeing as the child lived in the flat just above them (silently Jimin refrained from smacking his head into the nearest surface, <em> really</em>, he’d been over at his boyfriends apartment how many times?- and he hadn’t even thought to ask who was the tenant below him- or even go around to the back of his apartments?!)-...Jimin supposes it’s safe enough. </p><p>Seokjin can be scary when he wanted to be. So long as his boyfriend is here everything is fine.</p><p>"So <em> boba</em>...is your family business?" Jimin tries, watching in satisfaction as a soft scoff falls from soft lips. </p><p><em> Boba</em>, wouldn't put Seokjin in a luxury apartment <em>right </em>above his shop in the heart of Seoul. Nor would it buy him a <em> skyscraper </em>a few miles away that he <em>also </em>doesn’t know its purpose, asides from being a more formal office his boyfriend is happy to have him visit if it meant he’ll bring him free food and get him out of paperwork Jimin’s never quick enough to read.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>...it's a good front isn't it?" </p><p>He tries not to feel too disappointed at the lack of elaboration. Just because he loves his boyfriend, doesn’t mean he isn't still curious about what exactly it is he does!</p><p>He knows he’s killed before, then again as a hunter, so has he. He also knows that he deals in smuggling and the trades of <em>somethings. </em> Not drugs, his boyfriend is always quick to mock his competitors who let themselves get addicted and slowly dwindled away their sanity. It could be <em>anything </em>really and that’s partly what has him so curious.</p><p>"It is...boba <em> is </em> a good cover for <em> arms...?</em>" </p><p>"<em>Wrong... </em> come on Jimin it took you forever to even tell me you were signing up to be a hunter," Seokjin waves a finger at him, face pinched with mock annoyance. “I’m not <em> just </em> going to tell you this when <em> I </em> spent months snooping before finding out!”</p><p>Huffing, Jimin rolls his eyes, turning his gaze back down to Soobin who’s eyeing one of the doors just behind the counter.</p><p>"-Yeonjunie is asleep right now..." Seokjin begins, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he motions towards the door. "It would be a <em> shame </em>if someone were to jump him while he sleeps..." </p><p>Soobin's eyes dart up to him curiously. Nodding shortly, the child squirms to the ground, and is out the door in a matter of seconds.</p><p>He can feel his boyfriends composure plummet the minute the childs gone. It’s familiar and he’s glad he’s not trying to keep up a front while they’re together, even if it is concerning.</p><p>"...I take it yesterday was fun?" Jimin asks, watching as the elder glares daggers through the binder he’d been focused on minutes ago. Instantly he’s met with an annoyed groan. </p><p>"<em>God</em>- you won't believe the night I had...this <em>bastard </em>thought I wouldn't notice him stealing shipments?! <em> My </em> fucking shipments- then trying to resell them to <em>me!?</em>" Seokjin's voice cracks slightly and Jimin can’t help but grin.</p><p>It’s nothing to be concerned about then. Stuff like this has happened before and each time without fail another body drops. It’s almost sad that they think so low of his boyfriend. Really, this doesn’t do more than annoy him, it’s not like his competition can ever one-up him.</p><p>"Well, they’re dead now and I’m sure you taught others well..."</p><p>"<em>Oh? </em> Definitely, I made sure I was compensated for more than they took...I <em> hope </em>someone tries me again, fuck that...taking resources from people who need it most? I’ll bleed them dry!" </p><p>Rolling his eyes Jimin nudges him with his foot with a playful grin.</p><p>"Jin <em> Hyung </em>you sound like a vampire," Jimin almost giggles when he’s only met with a cheeky smile. "Do you have anyone scheduled for a pick up anytime soon?"</p><p>Jimin’s eyes find the pile of pink boxes behind the counter where he knows to be either cash or whatever it is Seokjin's clients have ordered. Several times, whenever he’s spotted one in his apartment, he had found himself itching to open them and find out what exactly he exports. </p><p>The few times he has, he had only found pastries, typically muffins. He tries not to feel too discouraged, but the knowing look he had been met with when his boyfriend returned still has his pride significantly wounded.</p><p>"Not till midnight...I already prepped the orders too...there's that arcade just a block down? It opens in a few hours.”</p><p>"<em>Ah...</em>” That would be too long. “I can't. I’m following a lead on <em> King</em>," </p><p>"<em>King?</em>" His boyfriends brows shoot up, eyes wide and it’s all he could do to physically keep himself from moving forward to squeeze one of his hands. Do <em>something </em>because he’s sure Seokjin’s breath can easily freeze the air from how his face is slack with something akin to fear.</p><p><em> King</em>, is dangerous to say the least. The most notorious vampire in Seoul, known for trafficking organs, not even stopping at blood but going so far as to <em>eat </em>his own and humans alike.</p><p>For years now, even as a juniors hunters-apprentice in high school, Jimin has been tracking <em> King</em>. <em> Now</em>, years later and he’s practically sold his morality just for a lead. A <em> promising </em>lead, but a costly one nonetheless.</p><p>"I'll be fine...one of these snitches in his inner circle made a deal with me,"</p><p>At this, his boyfriend shakily raises an eyebrow. He isn’t sure if touching him would help with his fears or not. Jimin settles for fisting the fabric of his hoodie.</p><p>"I'll be going undercover to deliver a shipment of an <em>antidote</em>...we hunters use," He explains, and with a silent <em> fuck it </em>he scoots closer to his boyfriend and slowly worms a hand around three of his fingers with a brief squeeze.</p><p>"<em>...Antidote? </em>It's not like you to help so many just for his crown," Seokjin's eyes stay on their hands, his fingers hooking around his palm to keep him from pulling away. </p><p>He’s known him for so long now that he knows, without having to turn his own eyes up, that this isn’t a mission his boyfriend wants him to take. </p><p>Weakly, he forces himself to scoff, hoping his confidence would help. He’ll be fine. He always is. </p><p>"The <em>antidote </em>is of course lethal....naturally, I’ll kill the snitch as well," He grins. “So it’s very safe...just...deliver the antidote, kill the snitch, and I’m out...easy.” Jimin tries for a smile but he can tell that it doesn’t reach his eyes. His chest tenses as he meets his boyfriends eyes. "Look on the bright side, with those two....I’ll be able to rank up to an <em> R </em>since my kill count will reach 500," His hopefulness only has his boyfriend pressing his lips together with a wry look.</p><p>After a moment, Seokjin nods His lips stay turned down, eyes averted to the counter with discomfort.</p><p>"...who is it? It may be a trap you know," </p><p>He nods mutely. He’s aware. That’s partially why he’s going to kill the snitch before they even enter the designated warehouse. He loves his boyfriend far too much, and he fully intends on treasuring a good million days to come. This mission certainly won’t be his last.</p><p>"I checked the snitch out....he talks a lot of shit about the king too so he’s probably legit...he’s...<em> Jeon...Soo... </em> No- <em> Seungwoo</em>...or something..."</p><p>“<em>Seungwoo</em>...” His boyfriend tests the name out with a click of his tongue. “You should be careful...anyone so close to the king will be strong,” The pad of his thumb is rough as he rubs small circles into his palm.</p><p>“I will...besides, don’t worry so much, once I’m an <em> R </em>I get less hours, I won’t have to hunt so much,” </p><p>Jin’s smile turns genuine at this, his lips twitching from how they’re stretched in a half disbelieving way. With less hours, and a better pay, comes more dangerous jobs. It’s hard to believe there are people more dangerous than the <em> King</em>, he supposes this is to say even his own men and bosses find him incompatible. </p><p>“I’ll babysit if you want to come back later...with food,” Seokjin smiles back at him prettily, eyes glimmering as they flicker up to meet his own. </p><p>A grin twitches at his lips as Jimin leans forward, pressing his lips to the elders briefly, just enough to have the weight against him growing heavy. He pulls back before his mind completely has settled into a comfortable puddle.</p><p>“No spoiling the kids,” Jimin says. He stays close to his boyfriend nonetheless, his heart protesting profusely and far too comfortable having soft lips fluttering a breath from his own. After several fleeting moments, he pulls back, forcing himself to stand as his hands are let go. “I mean it...Soobin will be bouncing around your house thanks to the boba...Yeonjun is Yeonjun so he’ll probably threaten to kiss Soobin and have him running,” </p><p>Jin’s face crumples with the comment and laughter shakes through him, grinning, Jimin leaves, not believing for a moment the cheerful <em>I won’t!</em> that followed him out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun can’t say he had been happy to wake up to a giggling weight on top of him. He’s sick, has been fighting the flu, this pain in his jaw and disgusting broths <em> Seokjinnie </em>has been feeding him for the past week now. </p><p>In short he’s <em>dying!</em>- and with little process in his sufferings being made, the last thing he needs is to be tackled when he’d <em>just </em>fallen asleep after hours of sniffling into the covers. </p><p>Come to discover it was Soobin, his annoyance had dissipated as he squirmed from under his hold, kicking at the blanket wrapped around him and before long he had successfully brought the both of them to the floor. </p><p>Groaning, his jaw gives a painful throb as it meets the floorboards. Struggling beneath the covers, he rolls over as he remembers just <em>why </em>he’s been so disgracefully woken up.</p><p>“<em>Soobin!</em>” He shouts, scrambling forward so that he can cup his friends face, squishing at it to check for any visible signs of damage. Soobin pulls a face with his ministrations, he ignores him and after deeming his condition satisfactory, he pulls back, sitting on the balls of his feet. </p><p>He hadn’t expected him to come by. He hadn’t been at school for a week now and Soobin usually got lost whenever he would try to come visit him alone. </p><p>“The adoption was finalized so Jiminie brought us here,” Soobin explains, folding his legs. Yeonjun nods and wordlessly pulls out a box from beneath the bed. </p><p>“<em>Finalized- </em> that’s great-!” Yeonjun breaks off as he pulls the lid of the box off, tossing it to the floor and passing the younger a small jar. “Seokjinnie said its <em>concentrated</em>...it means its like... <em> better</em>,” He explains, waving a hand dismissively. </p><p>“I got boba,” Soobin points to the cup on the floor beside him, letting his eyes move back to the younger, he finds his lips are tinted red.</p><p>“Jimin still treats you well?” Yeonjun asks carefully. He’s instantly met with a curt nod and a dirty look, as if to ask <em>when </em>exactly Jimin <em>wouldn’t</em>.</p><p>“Of course he does! Seokjinnie takes good care of you while Yoongi's away, why wouldn’t Jiminie?” Soobin asks, sounding affronted as he brings his straw to his lips. </p><p>“<em>Seokjinnie </em>isn’t a <em> hunter!</em>” He says just as Soobin raises an eyebrow, he can practically <em>hear </em>his <em> Seokjinnie does bad stuff too</em>. It’s <em>different </em>though! Seokjinnie is...is... <em> good! </em>Jimin is too...but it’s different!</p><p>“Jimin takes good care of me still...He doesn’t know...and it will stay like that,” Soobin says surely. </p><p>Silently, he nods. Seokjin is helping him. He knows how important Soobin is to him and Seokjinnie is just good like that. </p><p>He isn’t his parent, his parents died a long time ago, but like with Yoongi he learned from that that nothing gets past him unless he wants it to. For years he couldn’t even sneak junk food into his room without being caught! Seokjin is good at keeping secrets and finding them out, and he knows from how he makes sure Soobin gets <em>boba </em>at least once a week, that he’ll also keep this secret safe. </p><p>Soobin is right, so long as him and Seokjinnie are here, it <em>will </em>stay like this.</p><p>He still worries though. </p><p>What if Soobin can’t come by to get boba one day? Or what if Jimin tries some? He had seen Jimin steal sips from Seokjin’s drinks more times than he’d like too, what if one day he does the same to Soobin, only to find out what exactly makes it red? </p><p>It’s a scary thought. What if one day they move in and Soobin will have to be even <em>more </em>careful? Seokjin often tells him about how exactly he needs to live when he gets older. When he’ll start needing blood more than he does now... and he isn’t even that much older than Soobin! </p><p>Already, his teeth are hurting. When it happens to Soobin...what will they do? </p><p>He’s thinking about asking Seokjinnnie if he can predict when it will happen. He had done it with him...and Seokjin is <em>cool</em>, strong, if anyone can predict it for Soobin it’s him. Around that time, maybe he can get Soobin to sleep over until it’s over.</p><p>“Maybe I can steal blood from Seokjinnie and you can hide it?” Yeonjun asks, lifting his eyes up to find Soobin leaning back on his hands. His cheeks are flushed a healthy shade of red from the blood now. He can feel his chest tightening at the sight. </p><p>“<em>...maybe</em>,” Soobin sounds skeptical. Seems to think it’s impossible for him to do. For a <em> kid </em>to do when Jimin makes a living out of exposing such things. </p><p>He’ll find a way though! If he can keep what he is hidden from him for so long, this shouldn’t be any harder.</p><p>If he wants to succeed Seokjinnie, figuring out a way to keep this hidden from an <em> S </em> ranked hunter will make him proud (so long as Jin can forget that it’s something they’re hiding from <em> Jimin</em>) and <em>hopefully </em>he can move onto cooler stuff. </p><p>He’s <em>tired </em>of soaking pearls in blood and rotating them every hour! It’s <em>boring! </em>Since Yoongi is <em>Ace,</em> Kings right hand man that practically makes him royalty! He should be able to have cooler tasks. Like taking down bad guys and saving the innocent. </p><p>...maybe he should ask Seokjinnie about the mask again. It would be good for protecting their identities! Plus <em>all </em>superheroes have masks- and not those stupid half masks that just cover his mouth.</p><p>Opening his mouth to tell Soobin he should design a mask for when he becomes his right-hand man, he’s cut off by the sound of knocks sounding against his door. </p><p>Snapping his mouth shut, he turns to find Seokjin walking in, dressed in a pair of familiar black boots, jeans, and jacket. All of which, are stained with blood. Not enough for the human eye to detect, but still enough for him to smell the metallic scent clinging to them. </p><p>His (lame!) mask is pulled down beneath his chin. Eyeing him, he can feel his bitterness growing. </p><p>“You <em> just </em>went out!” </p><p>Seokjin frowns, ignoring his outburst with a pointed look. </p><p>“Yeonjun technically <em>everyone's </em>out when locations are human and the world is changing,” Seokjin crouches down beside them, patting his head as he watches him with an amused look. His nose scrunches up as he tries to follow his words. </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>No- he’s trying to confuse him again!</p><p>“Yeonjun, go take your medicine,” Seokjin jabs a thumb out the door. He stays rooted to the spot. <em> Absolutely not! </em> “<em>Please? </em> I need to talk to Soobin in private,” Seokjin’s words do <em>little </em>to move him. Folding his arms over his chest, he glares back at him defiantly. </p><p>“Is...Is something wrong?” Soobin asks hesitantly, brows furrowed together minutely. </p><p>Frantically, Seokjin shakes his head. </p><p>“Of course not...” Seokjin's eyes returned to his own briefly. “Jiminie went out for a little bit,” <em> For a hunt</em>. “...I have something to take care of as well...will you both be okay here alone?” </p><p>Soobin nods instantly while he can only find it in himself to gasp. </p><p>“<em>Is this about the business?</em>” </p><p>“<em>Yah- don’t ask about such things!</em>” Seokjin snaps, looking horrified. Glaring, he resists the urge to hit him. <em> Soobin already knows! </em>And if Jimin’s gone then it’s perfectly fine!</p><p>“<em>Is it?</em>” He repeats, sitting up straighter in hopes for any clues as to whats happened. </p><p>Silently Seokjin nods. </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>...there's a...<em>mole</em>, I’m going to have a <em> chat </em>with him, tell him its wrong to tell secrets to people...” </p><p>Yeonjun knows what <em>this </em>means. Glancing to Soobin, he finds him staring at him in confusion. </p><p>He tries not to feel bitter. It’s something he’ll <em>have </em>to come to know, given what he is...but he would of rather learned of this reality later on in life so he won’t be the one to break the news to him.</p><p>“What secret?” Soobin asks. Seokjin opens his mouth to speak but no words leave him as he seemed to debate his lie. </p><p>“The pastries, someone leaked the recipe...Since we sell to people who don’t hunt or live around humans, if it gets out humans may find out what’s in them,” Yeonjun speaks up. </p><p>Soobin’s eyes stay suspicious on his own but he nods nonetheless, seeming to accept his answer as he brings his drink back to his mouth.</p><p>Soobin isn’t an idiot. He knows that Seokjin will go out to kill them. Knows that Jimin kills too. <em> Still, </em> he doesn’t know how he would feel about learning the <em>whole </em>truth so quickly. That sometimes vampires will walk their own to deaths door if it means saving themselves.</p><p>He hadn’t taken it well, still hates it, and maybe he crawls into bed with Seokjin or Yoongi when he's around a few times a week and when he remembers something really scary. Still, if Soobin doesn’t have to learn it he won’t let him.</p><p>“...You’re not much younger than Yeonjunie...” Seokjin comments, seeming more tired as his eyes flicker over to him. </p><p>Following his gaze, he finds Soobin chewing on the end of his straw, looking curious. </p><p><em> Teething </em>Seokjin had said. The first stage...</p><p>“Do your teeth hurt?” </p><p>Soobin shakes his head <em>no</em>. </p><p><em> Lucky</em>. </p><p>“That's good...mine never hurt either when I was your age,” Seokjin hums thoughtfully. “If they don’t hurt now, you probably won’t be in any pain...I’ll give you some broth to keep them hidden when I come back,” </p><p>Predictably, Soobin’s face crumples with disgust, clearly remembering the time he tricked him into drinking the batch Seokjin made for him.</p><p>
  <em> Ha-! </em>
</p><p>“-I’ll be back soon,” </p><p>“Be safe,” Soobin chirps and Seokjin ruffled his hair with a small smile. </p><p>“You’d be safer with a <em> cool </em>mask!” </p><p>Seokjin ignores him with a fond glare. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin isn’t sure he’s ever been in more pain. Physically, his neck burns, aches with this fire bursting across the surface of his skin and brimming tears to his eyes. </p><p>Objectively, his neck hurt, but it’s the panic that sends his heart hammering with anxieties. It’s the thought that he could have <em>died </em>that plummets him into shock. </p><p>As a hunter, he knows he’s putting his life on the line with each of his missions. But on his first day as a newly appointed <em> R </em>ranked hunter- he didn’t think he’d be put so close to death so soon. </p><p>He wants to cry. He wants to scream- to think that he has so much and he could lose it all so easily because of his <em>job? </em> Because of a fucking <em> vampire </em>no less?!</p><p>He hates that he could have been so cocky, that he hadn’t taken any precautions as he’d walked down through a warehouse known for housing shipments of blood. His <em>first </em>day, and he was nearly killed by one of <em>K</em><em>ing's </em>men. </p><p>Only a <em> week </em>into Soobin finally being able to settle down in his room without the fear of the foster agency snatching him back up- and he nearly left him alone so soon again! </p><p>The thought that he spent so much time <em>working</em>, away from his boyfriend, the love of his life, that he would never be able to feel the tenderness of a smile pressed into his neck or their limbs uncomfortably tangled together, the thought that the <em>last </em>thing he’d feel would be the burning tear of thick, <em> sharp </em>teeth ripping past his neck- not even <em>drinking- </em> just <em>shredding </em>it, biting out a wet chunk that had him unable to even <em>scream</em>-</p><p>Those thoughts, keep his eyes watering and throat tight. </p><p>He knew logically, he wouldn’t die, not when he had stabbed the vampire that had attacked him, before his teeth could do any real damage, but still, out of a childish desperation he finds himself racing through Seokjin’s apartment complex, not even bothering with the shops entrance even though it must be more discreet- and knocking frantically on his door.</p><p>He <em>needs </em>to see Jin. He knows it’s shameful, but with Seokjin he’s safe, and like <em>this</em>, with his neck raw and torn open, he can’t exactly return home without horrifying Soobin. </p><p>He’ll definitely horrify his boyfriend- unload an underserving burden onto him but he needs to see him, for him to hold him, tell him that he’ll be fine- that <em>he’s </em>fine, that he’s <em>safe </em>because he’s only ever truly safe around his closest friend, his soulmate in every meaning of the word, the one who has him whole, wears baggy sweaters not <em>nearly </em>as warm as his smiles, who’s snuck out past midnight with a backpack full of junk food since they were children and would orchestrate instances such as the cafeteria’s <em>chicken liver massacre</em>, that they <em>did not talk about</em>, all because a nameless freshman had said that he’d be a shitty hunter. </p><p>He <em>needs </em>to see him and he knows it’s likely only because his whole body is shaking- trembling because it’s <em>so damn cold </em>and he knows it can only mean one thing. </p><p>He just needs to bleach the image of <em>his </em>blood in that fuckers mouth along with bloodied bits of his flesh skewered on his teeth, and that <em>look </em>in his eyes. Seeing Seokjin- just- just as long as he can see him one last time- he knows it will be okay, <em> he’ll </em>be okay. </p><p>Choking on a sob, he swallows it down angrily. Desperately, he moves to raise his fist to knock <em>again</em>, only for it to swing open before his fist can meet it.</p><p>“<em>Jiminie- </em> I thought you said you’d be working late tonight...come to cuddle? You’re so sweet,” Seokjin’s voice is thick with sleep as he rubs at both of his eyes. “What's that smell-” Jimin feels a sharp jolt of pain jump down his back at the horrified look blanketing his face. “<em>Why is your neck- Jimin wh-what the fuck-!</em>” He breaks off, eyes wide, and he finds he couldn’t be more thankful that he doesn’t have to speak, as his boyfriend wastes no time and yanks him inside with a murderous look in his eyes.</p><p>The living room, looks much of the since he’d last visited, though now, it’s littered with a hundred papers, boxes and the occasional knife. </p><p>Jimin is use to seeing his home in such a state, is use to Seokjin’s unspecified <em>business </em>leaving hints of death scattered across his domain. </p><p>He’s use to it. But now, with his neck bleeding, <em> shaking</em>, and Jin’s hand tight on his forearm, he finds his pace hesitating and vision shifting as he’s guided to the couch. </p><p>As if sensing this, the elder hurries to shove the papers on the coffee table aside, picking up a handful of blades and bringing them to the kitchen as he wordlessly leaves him with his thoughts. </p><p>His boyfriend doesn’t take long to return, a bundle of rags in his arms as well as a box that he recognizes from the other times he’d need to be bandaged, or come to find <em> Jin </em>bloodied and needing help. </p><p>Jimin keeps his eyes fixed on Jin, hurriedly mapping out every inch of his face, the gentle curve of his lip, how his eyes, even though they seem to overflow with anger, <em> hatred</em>, don’t hold even the slightest of animosities, even though he knows reasonably that must be what he’s feeling from how his hands stiffly wring out a wet cloth. </p><p>He’s greedy, and if he were less of a man he would force his way past the silent barrier his boyfriend has put up and fall into his arms and bloody up his clothes. </p><p>Instead he stays rooted to the couch. He had said that all he’d wanted was to see his boyfriend- and he could. It isn’t enough but he’s safe. He can see Jin so he knows he’s safe.</p><p>“<em>How- </em> Jimin, how did this happen?” Seokjin finally manages to choke out as the couch dips with his weight. If he didn’t know better he’d assume <em>he’d </em>had his throat shredded. His guilt swells but he doesn’t pull his eyes away like he’s itching to do.</p><p>He doesn’t quite know what to say. His boyfriend doesn’t seem as if he would hear an answer if he voiced one though. His hands shake as he brings a rag to his press at his neck. </p><p>Jimin doesn’t wince, never taking his eyes from Seokjin and taking the time to simply soak him in. It doesn’t hurt anymore. He isn’t sure at which point his neck had stopped hurting, but it’s fine, definitely better because he doesn’t want to worry his boyfriend by crying when he’s only trying to help.</p><p>He was hunting the <em>K</em><em>ing</em>. The closer he got to him... <em> this</em>, was to be expected. When his fucking <em> informant </em>had been killed a week ago upon their pending meeting, he knew something had gone wrong. </p><p>That this latest <em>tip </em>should have been equally, if not <em>more </em>suspicious. What vampire would sell out their own?! He hadn’t even found him and threatened him as he had with the other, the fucker had been the one to seek him out!</p><p><em> God</em>. How could he have been so cocky? So <em>stupid</em>. </p><p>“<em>Here</em>, drink this,” Seokjin passes him a glass brimming with a dull red liquid. He eyes it warily as his boyfriend sits back, fisting the now bloodied cloth with both of his hands. </p><p>Eyeing the glass, he tries to keep from feeling disgusted. <em> Vampire </em>blood, is the only thing that heals deep wounds. From the glances he’d stolen in the reflection of passing windows as he’d come here, he knows his neck is nothing short of horrific with the pale inwards of muscles exposed. </p><p>Vampire blood, is hard to come by. Something even he has a hard time procuring despite his job and connections.</p><p>Even on the black market it’s known to be rather expensive. </p><p>...it would make sense if <em>this </em>is what his business was. He decides against asking.</p><p>He doesn’t particularly hate <em>all </em>vampires. There are some he supposes are human enough. Some that don’t kill excessively and he’s fine with them- can’t fault them for trying to survive. Now though, faced with similar stakes, he isn’t sure how they can do it, even when face with death. </p><p>“-Jimin <em>please</em>...drink it,” His eyes return to his boyfriends, his breath faltering at the sight of them glossed over with tears. </p><p>He doesn’t even bother with nodding, his disgust at drinking <em>blood</em>, even if it’s just a vampire's, wasting no time, not wanting to see his boyfriend- his <em> Seokjinnie </em>cry, he downs the blood, draining the glass before the first of his tears can fall. </p><p>Before he can even lower the glass, a cooling sensation has spread throughout his neck. The sensation of his skin stitched itself back together has his body stiffening and lungs stilling. After what feels like years he manages to suck in a breath, blinking rapidly and shakily forcing himself to set down the glass.</p><p><em> “Than-nk</em>...<em>thank you</em>,” Jimin forces himself to say. </p><p>He can speak better than he’d expected but nonetheless he doesn’t want to try. Doesn’t want to <em>move </em>but he needs to, wants Seokjin closer even though he can feel their feet brushing. Blurrily, his eyes find them. He can’t remember taking off his shoes. He can’t remember a <em> lot </em>and he isn’t sure how much blood he’s lost but he’s beginning to think it was a lot. </p><p>He decides it doesn’t matter. </p><p>“<em>How</em>,” Seokjin tries again, taking the cloth again and wiping his neck clean. </p><p>He bites into his bottom lip in hopes of keeping his guilt at bay. The last time he’d been with him, just hours before this mission, he’d told him to stay safe and he’d very confidently brushed him off, cutting off his routine ramblings about <em>don’t try to kill five fucking vampires </em>or <em>don’t walk into a trap </em>or <em> I’ll fucking kill you if you let anyone even scratch you so really you can just stay here and cuddle with me</em>, with a kiss. </p><p>“...Someone came to me, he said he knew how the <em> King </em>found out about me being tipped off and ordering that raid I walked into last week, he said he’d get me the King's <em>name.</em>..” He breaks off into a scoff. Even saying it, it sounds sorry. A random vampire had just <em>found </em>him<em>? </em> That in itself is concerning and he no doubts needs to look into it. “I don’t even know how he recognized me, he knew my <em> name</em>, I had my mask on and the <em> R </em> badge doesn’t even have my <em> ID </em>number!” </p><p>The more he thinks about it, the more and more it worries him. <em> Sure</em>, he’s notorious, can kill lower ranking vampires with ease, but how could he be recognized when he keeps himself concealed? When even his knife is beyond plain and those who see it never live to whisper its beauty!</p><p>“...they recognized you- <em> you </em> and they still attacked you!? Did- they did <em> this </em>to you-!?” Seokjin’s voice isn’t trembling anymore and he seems oddly calm. He shakes his head slowly as the cloth is pulled away and dropped on the floor. Seokjin doesn’t move, still crowded into his space with a sense of urgency. </p><p>“I don’t know how they did...and it was nearly immediately! They weren’t tipped off either, I was just on my way home when <em> I </em> was jumped- <em> me! </em> The- the bastard jumped <em>me!</em>” </p><p>Seokjin nods, his eyes straying down past him before stuttering on his neck. They stay there for several seconds before snapping back up to his own. </p><p>His lips part but before his boyfriend can get the question out, Jimin shoves his hand down into his pocket, pulling free the necklace that had been ripped off earlier that night. </p><p>“...He tried to steal it, said I didn’t...didn’t <em>deserve </em>it,” Jimin doesn’t know what he’d meant, but with the vampires face buried in his neck, <em> that </em>had been what had finally brought him from his shock, had him ripping his own knife back from him and stabbing him more times than was necessary. </p><p>The necklace, was simple, <em> plain</em>, a small crystal hanging from leather, probably not costing much. Definitely fake jewelry, maybe from the machines at the arcade but Seokjin had given it to him while they were in high school with a flush to his face and lips pulled up with a stupidly fond grin. Since then he’s never taken it off, to the point that part of its clasps have rusted over and the string is worn.</p><p>It’s <em>his </em>and he’ll be damned if he lets anyone- let alone a god damn <em>vampire </em>pawn it!</p><p>Seokjin’s eyes stay distant, filled with tears as he slowly takes the necklace from him, delicate hands moving to wipe it free of blood. His eyes stay sad as he cleans it before shakily he’s moving to tie it back around his neck with a small smile and relieved eyes. </p><p>“How are <em>you?</em>” Jimin tries. He had just shown up to Seokjin bloodied. He knew not to expect anything good.</p><p>“Better than you<em>... </em>I...I’m so sorry- it...Jimin I’m sorry it took so long to get to the door, I didn’t think- I was just so...so tired and then- then I just got back from dealing with something...” </p><p>“What happened? Do you need some help?” He cuts him off before he can finish, and he’s met with a dubious look. He settles for smiling weakly. “You’d do the same...just say the word- what was it- tell me, please!” </p><p>“Your first <em> R </em> mission and you <em>fail </em>and have the audacity to say <em>this?</em>” His tone is strained and smile stiff. </p><p>“You’re important to me. I want to help.” Jimin tries again, scooting forward until their knees knocked. With a wry smile, his boyfriend leans forward, pressing his lips his own with a soft <em>huff</em>. </p><p>“I’m very greedy Jimin...I want you to stay here. <em> That </em>will help.” Seokjin says and he can already hear his amends in it. “...knowing you you’ll be wanting to check on Soobin,” Seokjin finishes quietly and pulls back, his lips still close enough for him to feel their warmth. </p><p>He needs to get back to Soobin. He’d cooked for him and had him in bed before he’d left, and he’d only been gone a handful of hours... He’ll be fine as he is if he were to stay the night, but Seokjin, per usual, is right. </p><p>“-you can grab something of mine to wear,” </p><p>Hesitantly his lips twitch up and he brings a hand forward to fist his boyfriend's sweater. </p><p>“...<em>this?</em>” He juts out his bottom lip in hopes of winning his favor. </p><p>“<em>No! </em>It’s all sweaty don't be gross.” </p><p>Jimin pulls his eyes down past his gaze dramatically. </p><p>“-<em>you’re disgusting!</em>” Seokjin huffs but he’s smiling, a real smile, for the first time tonight, and it nonetheless isn’t a <em> no</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Returning home, Jimin had expected to find his apartment dark, silent asides from the soft buzzing of the heater and maybe a soft <em>brrrpp? </em>from the stray Seokjin had convinced him to take in.</p><p>Instead, closing the door <em> Whiskers </em>trotted over to him almost immediately moving to rub against his leg. He can’t remember leaving the lights on but his confusion quickly turns to panic under the sound of muffled sobs coming from the kitchen.</p><p>Not even bothering to kick off his shoes, he stumbles forward, eyes wide and lungs tight as he finds Soobin sitting behind the counter. His face is red, splotchy, eyes screwed shut and a small hand is clamped over his mouth. </p><p>“<em>Soobin-!</em>” Jimin trails off as he crumples to the ground beside him. At his name, the toddlers eyes shoot open, tears quick to spill past them from where he’s shaking. <em> Shaking-! </em></p><p>He can feel his own eyes burning as he quickly looks around the room. He doesn’t keep knives locked away, something he can instantly feel himself regretting. His confusion and panic boil over when he realizes none had been left out. </p><p>“<em>Soobin</em>, Soobin- whats wrong? Soobin what happened?” He wants to pull him into his arms, rub his back and make sure he’s alright but if Soobin is hurt, it won’t do him any good unless he explicitly tells him that’s okay. If he had had a nightmare then he also could very well be against the thought. </p><p>He settles for balling his fists at his side as the child frantically shakes his head, his hand never leaving his mouth. </p><p>“-<em>It hurts</em>,” </p><p>“<em>What hurts? </em> Had someone hurt him? The vampire had recognized him- had he known about Soobin too- <em> was this revenge- </em>had someone been inside- had someone-</p><p><em> No</em>! The door had been locked upon entering- his eyes continue to sting as he frantically looks over Soobin. </p><p>What hurt? What could possibly hurt <em>so </em>much when Soobin braved a bright smile when he had first met him, <em> bloody</em>, flesh from a vampire attack and yet he had been the one to soothe <em>him</em>- telling him not to be scared, that they would be okay. Just <em>what </em>could have-</p><p>“My teeth- <em> they...</em>” </p><p>Jimin can feel his brows furrowing. Hesitantly, he moves to gently pull at his wrist. Instantly he’s greeted with the sight of his son's mouth stained red. </p><p>He continues to stare, throat tight. He’d stopped losing his teeth already- hadn’t he? How old were children when they stopped... what had-!</p><p>“What happened?” He doesn’t know how he can be bleeding so much from simply losing a tooth, even if he fell and hurt himself-... <em> fuck </em>he hopes he’d just lost a tooth.</p><p>Soobin only continues to shake his head, eyes scrunched shut. </p><p>“Okay- come on, stand up- I need to make sure to stop bleeding first,” He says, namely to himself to keep his panic from swelling. </p><p>Picking Soobin up, he carries him the short distance to the sink, setting him on the counter before mixing a glass of saltwater. “Just rinse- swallowing blood isn’t good for you- your tummy will hurt,” </p><p>Soobin nods slowly as he takes the glass in shaky hands. </p><p>“Already hurts,” Is all he said before he spit out a mouthful of blood into the sink. </p><p>“Okay- I’ll get you something for it too, Jiminie promises,” He says as he takes the glass back from him. Soobin is still crying but now that he’s here he seems to for the most part be keeping it together. “Can you show me where it hurts?” </p><p>Soobin nods and after a hesitant minute he opens his mouth, pointing a finger up to his top teeth. Squinting, his breath falters at the sight.</p><p>None of his teeth are missing. None of them look to be chipped- but that doesn’t mean that they don’t look- look <em>different</em>. They’re sharp. Sharper than he’d noticed before- </p><p>Jimin blinks frantically as his vision blurs over with tears, reaching forward he hesitantly presses the pad of his thumb to it. The tooth easily pierces the skin and he can feel blood beading down his wrist alongside dread.</p><p>He must have been silent for too long because Soobin has shrunk back, eyes wide in a horror he never thought he’d find himself struck to see on a child. </p><p>Jimin doesn't know what to say. His mouth feels dry. <em> Useless</em>. </p><p>How had he not noticed- <em> how had he not noticed when it was his job to see these kind of things! </em></p><p>How- how could this have happened- <em> how could....he had-  </em></p><p>“<em>Jiminie</em>-<em>...</em>” </p><p>His eyes remain distant but he forces himself to turn back to Soobin. </p><p>He swallows hard.</p><p>“I’ll...I’ll get you something for your teeth,” Jimin says not even hearing the words as they leave his mouth. Soobin though, seems to because he quickly finds his arms wrapped around him. </p><p>He’s sure his chest is too still to be healthy, but he can’t bring himself to breathe, feels that if he does it won’t be enough and he’ll be more desperate for air than he is now. </p><p>How had he not noticed for so long? How could he even be<em>alive... </em></p><p>Jimin can feel his vision blurring and chest growing cold at the sight of the cup that he had gotten from Jin, turned over on the countertop and empty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kim Seokjin, wouldn’t say that much worries him. As <em> King</em>, he can’t afford to <em>let </em>much get to him. He’d seen body after body, watched people get gunned down, if not ripped to shreds before him. <em> He </em>had personally gunned people down, and more favorably, ripped them to shreds. </p><p>In his business of distributing human blood, and assorted illegal goods that his kind will otherwise die without, it comes with the consequences of a hardened conscience. </p><p>It’s fine though. He’d rather live unblemished by anxieties than fret over the smallest of things. </p><p>The only exceptions to this, is of course, Jimin, Yeonjun, Soobin, and a select few others.</p><p><em> Jimin</em>, he hasn’t seen in nearly a <em> week </em>now. Had been ignoring his calls for just as long and despite this, he’s worried. Yeonjun’s own anxieties do little to ease his own, especially when he’ll sneak into his room at odd hours to ask if he’s heard from Soobin yet. </p><p><em> He hasn’t</em>. Yeonjun apparently hasn’t either, is quick to complain each day he gets home from school, that his best friend still isn’t there to walk him home. </p><p>With a little snooping, in part to his own growing worries, he had found out that Jimin had<em>not</em>taken a new job since he’d last seen him. </p><p>If anything, this only has his anxieties snowballing. For Jimin, and Soobin. He’s sure he had enough blood-based foods to last him a few days, but it’d been a <em> week </em>now and even if he’s eating it doesn’t exactly explain why he hasn’t been at school, <em> or </em>why Jimin is ignoring his messages. </p><p>For a while, Jin had thought that perhaps something had happened to Jimin. Not on a mission, but maybe on his way home from the store he had been attacked. </p><p>It was a scenario he quickly found absurd. His men all heed his warning, <em> know, </em> especially when he’d just finished his <em>spring cleaning</em>, that <em>anyone </em>to touch those <em>clearly </em>marked as his were dead- better off dead if they thought betraying his loved ones was smart.</p><p>He still doesn’t know what to make of Jimin ignoring him. He might be hurt. Might be dead. He trusts him to take care of himself but still he worries and it keeps him from eating. Despite it all, he’ll take it as a good thing. As long as he has the sharp pinch of hunger in his throat and gut, he’ll stay sane.</p><p>This isn’t to say he’s known for his patience and on the tenth day, the day his hacker had finally managed to get into the hunters database- and with the knowledge that Jimin <em>isn’t </em>tracking anyone and hasn’t had a new mission since he’d last seen him, Jin hadn’t been able to take it any longer and had left for Jimin’s apartment, bag in hand. </p><p>Jimin <em>had </em>to be okay. He had to. He really hopes it’s just something else- <em> anything else</em>. Maybe he’s just caught up in something- or his internet is out- or he forgot to pay his phone bill- <em> anything</em>. </p><p>He just has to be okay. He’s <em> Jimin</em>. He’s strong. He’s <em>fine</em>. Whatever it is is small- <em> normal </em>and they’ll laugh about it and him, Jimin, and Soobin can have dinner together and he’ll smile through his boyfriends shitty cooking because he’ll kill if it means he can eat it again.</p><p>At the growing silence, he swallows hard, lifting his hand up to bang on the door <em>again</em>. After several sinking moments, only met by silence, he sneaks his hand in his pocket to pull out his lock pick. </p><p>Halfway through needling past the lock, the knob twists and is ripped open by a very exhausted but very much <em>alive </em>Jimin. As the human's eyes sink down to where his lock pick is buried in the door, he straightens up, smiling openly because Jimin doesn’t seem hurt and he doesn’t smell any blood on him. </p><p>“You haven’t been answering my calls,” Seokjin starts, pushing his kit back into his pocket. Jimin only breathes out steadily but his heart gives way to anxious beats. </p><p>“Soobin’s been sick and my phone broke.” Jimin says, and knowing his boyfriend would never lie to him he finds himself smiling sympathetically. </p><p>Of course Jimin was fine- he should have never doubted him. <em> Soobin </em>should have been expected! Yeonjun has always been clingy and Beomgyu had already come down with the flu after visiting with him for just a few hours after school. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>...Yeonjunie is sorry...I brought some muffins for Soobinie,” He holds up the bag in his hand. “You look like you need a break...a nap...<em>coma?</em>” He offers and something shifts in his lover's gaze. His smile nearly drops.</p><p>“It....’s not a good time,” Jimin moves to shut the door, quickly, he slips his foot forward. “You’ll get sick hyung...I think...I may be coming down with something,” </p><p>Jimin would never lie to him...but his words sound far from the truth. </p><p>“I won’t get sick, no need to worry,” He says, quickly shoving past his boyfriend and making a beeline to Soobin’s room. Once he’s seen, Soobin won’t let him leave for a few hours and hopefully by then his heart will have calmed.</p><p>At the sight of a lump and feverish face peeking out from beneath a bundle of covers, his chest deflates with relief. </p><p>“<em>Soobin</em>, Seokjinnie brought his favorite bread bunny some snacks...Jiminie mentioned you were sick,” Seokjin says gently, couching down at his side and pushing a muffin into his hand. He looks healthy, but if he’s sick then anything he’d given him to help with the teething might have worn off by now. “You need to eat it,” He stresses quietly and he’s met with a short curt, if not shaky nod. </p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>,” Jimin’s voice has him turning his head towards where he stands in the doorway. “I made some soup for us,” He says, and after a few soft words to the child about the other <em>pastries </em>in the bag, he leaves to the kitchen where Jimin stands, leaning against the stove, back to it and arms folded over his chest. </p><p>He had expected the soup to be nothing more than an excuse to get them alone, but as he looks over his boyfriend he gets that there’s something more to it. </p><p>He feels dizzy, <em> starving</em>, and while human food does little, if anything only has his hunger snowballing, soup would have been an appreciated distraction now that he’s sure he won’t throw up anything he eats.</p><p>“Whats up...?” Seokjin asks, watching as Jimin stays silent, staring at him. He doesn’t look well. <em> Tired</em>, stressed and there seems to be <em>something </em>swirling in lidded eyes that has his own lips twitching.</p><p>Jimin stays silent and after several moments he lifts a finger to point to the counter beside them. Following his gaze, his eyes linger on the weeks old cup of boba on the counter.</p><p>“...did the boba upset his stomach...? Even though it's just a front- I swear I keep my shop really clean...Yeonjun had the flu a few weeks back-” He tries, his breath cooling in his lungs the longer he stays watching Jimin.</p><p>Jimin doesn’t look impressed. <em> Annoyed </em>if anything and he’s only incredibly aware of the fact that his knife is lying on the counter just inches away. He tilts his head in a disbelieving way and Jin can feel his heart dropping the longer he holds his gaze.</p><p><em>"...Really</em>,” Jimin muses softly, breath light as he breaks off with an airy laugh. “It’s a good market to make money in.” His eyes are distant and Seokjin can’t breathe, his lips parting in an effort to stay something, to defend the silent accusation, only for Jimin to cut him off. “But of course it’s not <em> just </em>a way to make money...is it?” </p><p>Against his own will, he begins backing up, steps growing frantic until his back hits a wall.</p><p>No- this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening! It’s impossible-! He’d been so careful- there- there’s no way! </p><p>Calmly, Jimin follows after him. He stops once their feet met, his gaze never faltering. Despite the height difference, despite how he can feel Jimin's hot breath lingering against his own, Seokjin feels as if they’ve never been further apart. </p><p>That Jimin truly does live up to his reputation, as imposing as any <em> R </em>ranked hunter should be once they finally corner their prey. </p><p>“<em>King</em>,” One of Jimin’s hands have move up to the pendant at his neck, ripping it free before it’s shoved to his chest. Catching it, he keeps his grip tight and his head down. </p><p>He can’t look back up. Not now that Jimin <em>knows</em>. Not now that his eyes are stinging and a thick mass stuck in his throat is struggling to get out.</p><p>Jimin is still too close for comfort, or too close that he finds his inhibitions widdling away with the urge to place himself in Jimin’s arms even if it guts him. He knows he can't though. He knows Jimin won’t hurt him. He loves him. But it’s been <em>so </em>long since he’d eaten and Jimin is simply put <em>too </em>close. </p><p>Despite his boyfriend's revelation over what exactly he is, he has yet to move away.</p><p>"Tell me," Jimin begins. "Can you smell it?" </p><p><em> Anger...? </em>of course he can but something in his eyes seem to say that isn't what he means.</p><p>"....bodies," Seokjin realizes. His eyes drifting to Jimin's bedroom door. "<em>Why?</em>" They smelled human. Very dead and he can’t even begin to imagine why he’d have two dead <em>humans </em>in his room.</p><p>"<em>Why?</em>" Jimin scoffs harshly and his back meets the wall again. "Should I have killed a few bloodsuckers instead?"</p><p>"<em>You</em>...you're a hunter," Of course he doesn’t want him to kill his kind- but the ones he does deserve it for hunting so openly! There are rules- <em> guidelines </em>and if they want to go rouge and disobey <em>him-? </em> Their <em>king?! </em> They deserve death!</p><p>"-<em>Besides</em>, its cannibalism isn't it?" Jimin's eyes turn away with the statement and his breath falters.</p><p><em> Cannibalism...? </em>The bodies couldn't possibly be for-</p><p>"I won't feed Soobin <em> vampire </em>blood, that's disgusting and apparently two is just enough to numb the pain,"</p><p><em> For Soobin...</em>of course. </p><p>He hopes it isn't noticeable how he practically deflates against the wall but from how Jimin's eyes narrow, it hadn't been missed.</p><p>"What...what are you going to do about..." The words die on his tongue the longer he forces himself to hold his gaze, his boyfriend's expression shifting between shock and pain. </p><p>"<em>Nothing! </em> He's a kid!- <em> my </em>kid!" If he didn’t sound so disappointed, he imagines Jimin would be angry.</p><p><em> Right. </em> Jimin is a good person, of course he won’t do anything to him- he'd <em>killed </em>two humans for him! He wouldn’t simply throw that all away to hurt the child he'd fought so hard to get!</p><p>"...then...” He swallows hard, forcing himself not to turn away, <em> shove </em>him away and run because he’s too fucking close. “what are you going to do about me?" </p><p>He'd been tracking him for years now. Trying to <em>kill </em>him for years. Or not <em>him</em>, maybe never <em>him </em>if only he’d told him sooner- but with how Jimin is eyeing him, he’s starting to doubt his betrayal doesn’t run deeper than their relationship.</p><p>"You should have told me!" Jimin doesn’t scream but he wishes he had. He knows he has no right to be angry- but how can he say it like that?! As if he had a choice? He didn’t! He never did- not when it came to these things!</p><p>"How- How could I when you were studying to be a hunter!" </p><p>"You’re <em> King! </em>Don't talk like that! It’s- it's not fair!" Jimin's voice is high, shaking and he can see the beginnings of tears swelling in his eyes. </p><p>A large part of him wants to reach forward and wipe them away, but Jimin had just killed and having just found out what he is, the pain is still fresh for him and he isn't stupid enough to assume that things won’t change.</p><p>He opens his mouth to say something, to try and salvage things, only for the words to die at the feeling of a head hitting his shoulder. </p><p>Jimin doesn’t bother with keeping his tears to himself, simply fisting his top and crying openly with sobs that aren’t all too loud but still have his own eyes burning. He doesn’t move to comfort Jimin. He knows it’s not his place and he doubts trying would do either of the any good. After several long moments, Jimin stops crying. </p><p>"Thank...thank you for helping Soobin all this time," the words are still spoken with the hints of bitterness, but they don’t sound as harsh, as unforgiving as he’d come to expect. He breathes in a painful breath and deeming it safe he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.</p><p>"....why...why did you go so far- to kill two people?" He asks. </p><p>Jimin usually has at least a little human blood kept here in case he needs a transfusion. It would make a lot more sense for him to simply give Soobin it instead and put in an order for more.</p><p>"...he said <em>my </em>blood was nasty..." Jimin trails off in a way that says he <em>knows </em>and he can only tighten his grip around him. "It took me a while to figure it out...since I don't need to....then I remembered you’re <em> King</em>..."</p><p>Jimin still doesn’t sound angry, or even too upset. Doesn’t even really sound shocked but he really wishes he would cause having him pressed up against him, and shoulder growing damp, only has his own vision blurring. </p><p>"Are you angry?”</p><p>"That you <em> turned </em>me?” </p><p>Jin swallows hard. It had been a stupid question to ask. </p><p>“Why did you even do it Jin- I- I was <em> fine</em>, nothing bad could come of me being human, but a- a...” </p><p>Jin stayed silent. </p><p>He himself isn’t even particularly sure why he’d done it. Because he had been scared? Absolutely. But he knows himself better than to say that it was because being human makes Jimin <em>weak</em>. That in reality it’s the only thing that keeping Jimin safe from him when he always smelled sweet. </p><p><em> Still </em>smells sweet but hopefully it wasn’t in vain and his blood will poison him thanks to the vaccines hunters are forced to take. <em> Hopefully </em> he’ll be dead in the instance he even <em>considers </em>something so stupid.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” </p><p>It was nonetheless something that hadn’t been his decision to make. </p><p>“You asked,” Jimin’s grip is tight around him. “I am angry,” The words have his knees weak and his weight nearly collapsing. “How could you not tell me? How long did you think you could...I was <em> hunting </em>you!” </p><p>“I...” </p><p>
  <em> “How could you do this to me?” </em>
</p><p>He swallows sharply.</p><p>“Jimin-” He doesn’t know what to say. There isn’t anything he <em>can </em>say. Jimin is right. How could he? He has every right to hate him.</p><p>“When we were in highschool you looked like shit that one month,” Jin doesn’t have to guess <em>which </em>month he’s referring to. “You starved yourself,” </p><p>Jin didn’t know if there was something else he should have done. He had been horrified. <em>Guilty. </em>He’s <em>King</em>, Jimin might not have to have human blood but he did. He loves it even and he didn’t exactly just take what he <em>needs</em>. Realizing <em>that </em>had probably been the first time he’d realized why Jimin might have chosen the career he had. </p><p>“You look the same now...as you did then,” </p><p>Jin is very much aware of the fact that his face is pressed into Jimin’s neck and now he’s sure that it’s something Jimin is <em>also </em>increasingly aware of. Despite this, he finds it impossible to move because this is a conversation he never thought he’d have- if he can even call <em> this </em>a conversation, and Jimin surely won’t let him be so close to him again if he so much as pulls away</p><p>“Hyung, I need you to get off me,” It isn’t a request he wants to comply with. Slowly his arms drop and Jimin moves away. “Go to the couch.” </p><p>“Are you going to call someone?” Jin asks as he moves across the room and drops down. Apparently <em>not </em>a good idea because it only has his vision wavering once more. </p><p>“Should I?” Jimin asks, nothing in his tone shifting to give away his intentions. He doesn’t feel like looking up at him so he settles for pulling his shoes off and pressing his feet into the couch. “You’re wanted <em>dead, </em>not alive. I don’t think the association thinks anyone can even get you to kindly be arrested.” </p><p>This, of course, isn’t news to him and Jimin has always been too proud to dare call for back up.</p><p>“Here,” Jimin doesn’t wait for him to look up and a bottle is pushed into his hands. He snaps his head up, eyes wide and a sinking feeling swelling in his gut. </p><p><em> “Jimin! </em>Who- who’s is-” </p><p>“Think of it as a crappy cocktail,” Jimin sits down beside him, leaning back against one of the armrests and looking as exhausted as he had when he’d first walked in. “Mostly the ones from the bedroom...I’ve been off the pills for a while now and dug out the chip...Soobin said it helped...should be safe...” </p><p>As soon as the realization strikes him he nearly dropped the container, hastily adjusting his grip on it before any of it can spill, he quickly places it on the coffee table, very much sure that if he touches it for much longer he’ll be burned.</p><p><em> “Are you crazy!? </em>I’m not- I’m not- I won’t even be able to keep it down! Give it to Soobin!” </p><p>Jimin doesn’t look surprised by the outburst, if anything he only bites into his lip harder. He wouldn’t be surprised if he starts bleeding.</p><p>His eyes hesitate on the bandage by his shoulder. He shouldn’t have dug it out. It’s in to <em>protect </em>him. What will happen if a vampire attacked him now!? They won’t even die for what they’d done!</p><p>“You could <em> die</em>.” </p><p>“I’m <em> King</em>.” </p><p>“Then you’re in pain! I want it to stop!” </p><p>Jin sends him the dirtiest look he can muster in hopes of getting Jimin to understand that he absolutely <em>does not give a single fuck. </em></p><p>“I’ll eat later,” He says. He does not however say <em>when </em>that will be. Jimin seems to get as much because he impatiently begins moving closer until their thighs are pressed together and with a few nudges the both of them are lying against each other.</p><p>“You can’t help what you are...you should just try to...they’re already <em>dead</em>. You’re not helping them much and I’m fine.” Jimin begins. His arms remain loose around him. “You need to-”</p><p>“I’ll eat later...I promise,” Jin says. He will. But not right now. He’s tired. <em> Exhausted </em>and he hasn’t even done anything other than worry. Jimin doesn’t push the subject any longer and after several moments he finds his heart settling the longer silence laps over.</p><p>Jimin <em>knows </em>and yet he doesn’t seem angry. He isn’t happy with him either- but Jimin loves him and this revelation doesn’t seem to have him pushing him away even if he thinks its only deserving, at least for keeping his boyfriend in the dark for so long.</p><p>“...my phone really did break...when I got the first guy...I was going to talk to you...I just didn’t know what I was going to...” he can feel a frown being pressed into his neck. </p><p>Half-heartedly he tightened his grip in what he hopes to be reassurance. It isn’t Jimin’s fault. <em> He </em>has absolutely nothing to apologize for. He wouldn’t blame him for lying even if he is.</p><p>“Its fine...I...trust your judgment...you,” </p><p>“Me too...this doesn’t change that. I love you.” Jimin’s voice is steady and with a gentle tug to the back of his head he’s forced to look at him. “We can rest...then we’ll eat. You know we’re both safe now so...you need to.” </p><p>Ignoring him, he settles for a dismissive <em>mn </em>and blinks back the new tears that threaten to form. </p><p>“I’m serious. It’ll be fun,” Jimin smile doesn’t reach his eyes but he can tell he’s trying even if it feels like a punch to the gut. That Jimin is <em>still </em>trying to make him feel better. </p><p>
  <em> “Fun?” </em>
</p><p>Jimin nods seriously. </p><p>“Yesterday me and Soobin tried to add blood to cookies<em>...it was cooked out</em>,” Jimin pokes him in the stomach with little venom. His own guilt doesn’t budge. “You need to teach me...at the very least so Soobin stays healthy,” </p><p>“And at most?” He raises a brow, watching as his boyfriend's eyes shift curiously. </p><p>“You always said anything I tried to cook for you in high school was shit. Now that I know <em>why...</em>” Jimin trails off with a pointed look. “You always cook for me...I want to return the favor...”</p><p><em> “No</em>,” Jin huffs, and hesitantly he moves his arm out from underneath him so that he can pinch at his cheek with a weak smile. Jimin pouts but doesn’t move to object. “It’s <em> because </em> everything you made was <em> burnt</em>.” </p><p><em> “Maybe</em>...I think I’d remember something like that though...must be the lack of blood...only thing I can think of...so you have to stay...to teach me...” </p><p>Jin is aware that this is most certainly just a rouse to get him to eat whatever the fuck Jimin will attempt to make. He hates the thought, his vision shifts at the very <em>idea </em>of Jimin knowing not only what he is but that he’s going to consume someone's blood and quite likely in front of him. </p><p><em> “Hyung</em>...its because I love you. This doesn’t change that.” </p><p>After several moments of holding his gaze, Jin forces himself to nod, lips pressed together hard. </p><p><em> “Promise?</em>” </p><p>Jimin doesn’t bother with replying, simply ducking his head forward and pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“Promise. You always take care of me when I’m hurting...<em>Hyung</em>, please,” Jimin shifts and his wrist was pressed to his lips. </p><p>Jin still doesn’t want to but after several shaky moments of breathing into his boyfriend's wrist, blood trickled down past his lips, his eyes slip shut under the weight of a gentle pressure against his forehead, a warmth on his tongue and soft words. </p><p>Just after the needles of pain in his throat begin to subside, he pulls back, grabbing Jimin’s wrist and wrapping his own hand around it to keep Jimin from insisting otherwise. </p><p>Opening his eyes, he finds Jimin's own eyes lidded, face slack and a small smile on his lips. He doesn’t move to say anything and he’s sure that Jimin is already half asleep until he feels his wrist being pulled away from his grip. </p><p>At the feeling of something being wrapped around his wrist he blinks, glancing down to find Jimin tying their wrists together with the necklace, just before his own hand slips into his own and he can’t help but press a fond smile into boyfriends neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I totally hijack cql's ribbon tying for a happy ending? Yes. Yes I did. </p><p>Also because a few things might not have been so clear jimin *did* save soobin from cannibals (vampires) that had killed his parents.</p><p>Anyways, if you made it this far, thank you sm for reading!</p><p>you can find me on twitter <a href="http://twitter.com/vminjoongie">@vminjoongie</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/vminjoongie">my cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>